


The Fallen & The Pure Of Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Dean Winchester, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Death, Demon Blood, Demon Sam Winchester, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hellhound Owner Crowley (Supernatural), Hellhounds, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Multi, My First Smut, Original Character Death(s), Other, Past Character Death, Renaissance Faires, Romantic Soulmates, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shapeshifting, Skinwalker, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Talking To Dead People, Temporary Character Death, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Witches, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam and Dean...The Winchester brother's.They've been though so much pain and loss, over the years. First losing their mother when Sam was just a baby. Then losing friends and lovers.But what if they got a second chance with their loved one's.? To have the family they always wanted.?!  Will they finally have a happy ending..? Or will it end in pain once again.?Join Dean and Sam, Cas and Jack on their adventure of a second chance.!





	1. Prologue

Location: Bunker

"I can't believe this..! After all this DAMN TIME.!" Dean shouted, as he slammed his fist down on the glass table causing a crack to appear. "ALL THIS TIME..I-" Dean rambled on in angry. 

"Dean calm down, we'll found a way to-" Sam was cut off by Dean. "TO WHAT SAM, TO WHAT.? JACK'S GONE, MOMS GONE, EVERYBODY'S GONE SAM. OH, AND THEN THERE'S CHUCK. WHO TURN OUT TO BE THE VILLAIN ALL ALONG.!!" Dean yelled, slamming his fist against the table again. Causing it to shatter, the map table no longer was usable. Sam sighed at this. "Oh, and let's not forget that he brought back EVERY DAMN MONSTER. That we took out." Dean half shouted sarcastically. "I can't- I just can't do this anymore, Sammy." Dean muttered letting out a much needed breathe. Flopping down in a chair at the table.

"Dean-" Cas started. "Not. Know." Was all Dean said, as he got up and left the room.

Sam sighed, " He's right, it's like we're right back at the beginning again. When he came up to my collage to get me, so we could find dad. But it's- well now it's just the three of us. And quite frankly, I don't think we have a chance this time around." he said putting his hand underneath his chin to keep his head upright. "We'll find away, Sam. We always do. " Cas said patting Sam on his shoulder. As he walked past him and towards the books.

"I hope your right." Sam muttered to himself.


	2. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> none...

Chapter 1

Location: Neither World

(Y/n) P.O.V

I watched as other students pass by the window, I sat next by in class. My gaze shifted towards the clock hanging to the right of me. I gazed at the minute hand as it ticked by. A giddy feeling began to build in my stomach and a smile stitched itself onto my lips.

Just one more hour and I get to go home. I thought to myself.

I focused my attention on the paper that laid out in front of me. Tapping my finger on my desk. My eyes would occasionally look towards the clock in anticipation. I was so entranced with the clock that I failed to notice my classmates leaving.

"Why are you just looking at the clock.?" A voice laughed behind me.

I jumped, placing a hand over my heart to lesson the 'heart attack', I thought I was having. "Could you not do that.? Your gonna give me a heart attack..!" I jokingly say as I slapped his arm. James threw his head back and laughed. I glared at him.

"Ass-butt." I playfully hissed at him.

James wiped a tear from his eye. "Sorry," James took a deep breath to stop laughing. "Anyway, we should get going. I have a job to get too. And you look like you could use some sleep." James said, patting my shoulder.

"You have no idea." I muttered.

______________________________________

As I strolled down the empty sidewalk, to get to my car. I took in my surroundings, I could see the sun setting just above the horizon.

I smiled at the beauty of it. As I was admiring the sunset. I failed to see someone walking towards me until it was to late. I crashed into them without warning.

I snapped out of my daze and let out a 'Oof' upon impact. I lost my footing a little but I managed to stay standing. The other person wasn't so lucky. They ended up falling onto the sidewalk. I worriedly looked down at them. I offered my hand, to help them get to their feet.

"I'm so sorry.! I didn't mean to-OW.!" I yelped. As the person jumped up from the ground. Twisting my arm in the process. I tried to pull away, but the stranger was to strong for me. He then reached for his pocket, pulling out...is that a-a syringe. That had bluish white glowing liquid within it.

  
"DUDE, THIS ISN'T FUNNY-LET ME GO.!!" I yelled, hysterically. Trying my hardest to pull my arm out of his grasp. Causing him to pull me closer and tighter towards him, where I couldn't get away. And that's when I felt a burning sensation just below my ear.

I stared to feel dizzy, as my whole body started to feel like I was being burned alive.

The mysterious man finally let me go. And as I fell to the ground. I muttered what I thought would be my last words.

"Son of a Bitch.!"

______________________________________

Everything hurt. And when I say everything, I mean everything. It was as if I had been in a car crash. And who knows maybe I was. So maybe that whole situation with the strange man, was just a weird dream. As I opened my eyes, my vision was blurred.

The fear I felt only increased at this. I attempted to shake my head, to clear my vision. But it only made me dizzy.

I felt anxiety start to build up in me. "Shit." I muttered, as I went to stand. Grabbing the closest thing near me to help me to my feet, which happened to me a black car. An impala I think.? I could be wrong. But as I tried to pull myself to my feet, black spots instantly danced before my eyes as my legs buckled beneath me. Causing me to slip hitting my head on the car bumper, rendering myself unconscious.

______________________________________

Dean's P.O.V

"Damn it, no pie." As if this day couldn't get any worse. First everything with Chunk and losing Jack again. Now there's no damn pie. I slammed the refrigerator door shut, as I snatched the keys off the counter. And headed for the door, when Sam saw me from where he stood next to the bookshelves.

"Are you going somewhere.?" He questioned. Looking towards my hand with the keys. "Yeah, we're out of pie, Sam. I need pie. Especially at a time like this." I explained, going for the door again. When Sammy stop me again.

"Dean, I don't think that's a good idea." Sam sighed. "We barely made it out of the graveyard with are lives, Dean. And now you want to risk it, to get pie.?"

"Yes Sam. I do." I said moving passed him and up the stairs. He called out for me again but I ignored him. Opening the door, I was meant with the impala and also...legs.? I walked around the front of baby to get a closer look at the back.

It was a young woman, early twenties possibly. "Hey," I kicked the bottom of her shoe. Nothing. I crouched down next to her, checking her pulse. Light, but there. Rolling her over I see blood. It seems she must of hit her head. "Shit," I mumbled to myself.

Picking her up was surprisingly easy. Honestly thought she would be heavier. She groaned in my arms as I walked back towards the bunker.

Using my foot to knock on the door. I called out for Sam.

"Sam, open the door.!" I Simi shouted. The girl groan again. A moment later the door open. Sam looked to me then to the girl I held in my arms. "Umm..I thought you where gonna get pi-" I cut him off. "Not now Sam, it looks like she's got a head injury." I said walking passed him and down the stairs and towards the bedrooms. Sam opened the first door closest to us, walking in I noticed we were in Jack's room. I swallowed hard at the memory of what happened at the graveyard.

Carefully I laid the girl down on Jack's old bed.

"I'm gonna get Cas," I said heading towards the door. Just for Cas to already be standing at the entrance. With his head tilted to the left.

"Cas.?"

"Who is that.?" He asked walking towards the end of the bed. "I don't know, went out to get pie, came back with her instead. Found her just behind baby."

"Weird," Cas began. "What is.?" I asked, as Cas placed his hand just above the girls forehead. Healing her. "Her...There's something about her that just doesn't feel right."

"You care to elaborate on that.?" I said pursuing my lips. "Well, I since she's human but, I can also since a mix of Angel's grace." Cas said pulling his hand back to his side. I look towards Sam, to see he looks just as confused as I felt.

"You mean like Jack.?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but no." Cas answered. "Well that makes a lot of damn sense." I muttered under my breath.

"What exactly do you mean, Cas.?" Sam asked, as he pulled Jack's desk chair over and sit beside the bed.

"She is human that I know for sure. But the Angels grace. It feels like- like it was forced into her."

"Couldn't that kill a human.?" I asked confused. If so she should be dead. "Yes, I'm surprised she's still alive." Cas turned to me. "Where'd you say you found her.?"

"Just behind the impala," Just when I was about to ask why, he was gone. Sam turned to me after Cas disappeared. "If she's like Jack, even just a little bit. Do you think she can bring back Jack.? Just like Jack brought back Cas." Sam asked with so much hope in his eyes. It would be nearly impossible to say no to him.

"I don't know, Sammy. But I hope so. But if what Cas said is true. About the Angels grace. And she is just human, and the Angels grace was just added in. She most likely doesn't have powers like Jack."

I could even hear it in my own voice, how much I wanted this. Wanted this mysterious girl that held Angeles grace within her. To be just like Jack, to bring him back...Even mom. But then again, that might be asking for too much.

God I wanted everybody back, but that sure as hell isn't going to happen.


End file.
